What A Girl Wants
by Wings
Summary: A Jyoumi songfic!! Restate: JYOUMI! This is totally from Mimi's POV, so please read and review! ^_^


  
I wrote a Jyoumi songfic! I'm so proud of myself! I actually wrote something besides a Yamasora!! ^_^ Anyways, I used Christina Aguilera's What A Girl Wants in this fic. And this is totally in Mimi's POV. Enjoy!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... Geez, this phrase is starting to get on my nerves. And of course, I don't own the song.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*   
What A Girl Wants   
Story by: Wings   
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

~ I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe   
Like a rock you waited so patiently   
While I got it together   
While I figured it out   
I only looked but I never touched   
'Cause in my heart was a picture of us   
Holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me that you understand ~

I glanced up swiftly into the sky and smiled. I know who I truly wanted, who I truly deserved. His stability had finally paid off. Breaking up with Yamato really hurted me. I still can't believe Yamato would dump me. He had claimed that there wasn't a third person in our relationship, just that the magic between us was gone. But I happened to catch that particular guilty gleam in his eyes, and I knew instantly that he was lying. It seemed dead obvious that Yamato did not love me anymore. I felt betrayed, but at least there was Jyou's shoulders for crying.

~ What a girl wants   
What a girl needs   
Whatever makes me happy sets you free   
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly   
What a girl wants   
What a girl needs   
Whatever keeps me in your arms   
And I'm thanking you for being there for me ~

Jyou was the one who had been with me all the way. Yes, the one and only Jyou Kido. Who would have guessed that once pessimistic boy who was basically allergic to everything, would grow to be such a cute and charming guy? Yes, just like his crest, he had faith in me. (A/N: Faith is the Japanese crest for Joe) He believed in me, and had stayed by my side. Even when Yamato had dumped me for someone else, Jyou was there for me.

~ A weaker man might have walked away   
But you had faith   
Strong enough to move over and give me space   
While I got it together   
While I figured it out   
They say if you love something let it go   
If it comes back it's yours   
That's how you know   
It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure   
And you're ready and willin'   
To give me more than ~

Of course, I did not turn to Jyou right away after that break up. I had only thought of Jyou as the best friend one could ever have, and I still do. Only that you can cross of that "best" and put in "boy" now. Jyou really would be the perfect man for a girl. Charming, handsome, always there for me no matter what, and most of all, he had faith. If you want a relationship to work out, you just got to have faith in your partner.

~ What a girl wants   
What a girl needs   
Whatever makes me happy sets you free   
And I'm thanking you for giving it to me   
What a girl wants   
What a girl needs   
Whatever keeps me in your arms   
And I'm thanking you for being there for me ~

I remembered that time when Jyou confessed to me that he loved me when I just started going out with Yamato, but I was too foolish then to realize then that Jyou was the one for me. I even suspected myself that I only went out with Yamato because he's such a sweet guy, and of course, easily the most popular one in Odaiba High. Thinking about it now, Yamato had been sweet to any girl. I should have known better, Yamato just won't settle down. He's much too... how should I put this? He just goes on and off with girls, but for long term commitment. We did date for a whole year after all. I just hope that this mysterious someone can capture his heart and have him settled down once and for all. Yamato, here I wish you the best of luck.

~ A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough   
Somebody there when the goin' gets rough   
Every night he'll be giving his love   
To just one girl ~

Jyou. I can see him walking towards me now. He looked especially adorable under that gentle sunset. He has this special twinkle in his eyes, which I never saw in Yamato's when I dated him back then. Grinning, I started to walk towards Jyou, "What took you so long?"

~ Somebody cool but real tender too   
Somebody, baby, just like you   
Can keep me hangin' around   
With the one who always knew ~

Jyou mocks a grimacing look and replied, "I guess these roses didn't worth the bother after all." He then stuffed a bouquet of pink roses at me.   
I'm surprised, actually. He actually remembers that I liked pink roses? Flashing him my sweetest smile, I say nothing and lean forward to give him a light kiss on the lips to show my gratitude.

~ What a girl wants   
What a girl needs   
Whatever makes me happy sets you free   
And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly   
What a girl wants   
What a girl needs   
Whatever keeps me in your arms   
And I'm thanking you for being there for me ~

Jyou smiles gently at me and asks, "Did I remember to say that I love you?"   
"No." I answer haughtily, as I hold up my hands to my hips.   
"Okay, you win, my little devil. I love you, Mimi."   
I love it when he says that I'm his little devil, it makes me feel special. I breathed lightly, "I love you too, Jyou."   
He just gives me this gentle smile of his again as he enveloped me into his warm embrace. It always felt so safe in his arms, and so right. I can't help but to snuggle up closer into this haven, as I heard his quiet chuckle. The sunset completed the picture of us, and I'm thankful that I have at last found my own true love.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Did you like this?? Did you did you did you did you???? ::going hyper:: ^_^;; Please review!   
~Wings   



End file.
